


a Hero needs a Villan

by lee_kouren



Series: E-2 ColdFlash [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Jealous Len, M/M, Mayer Snart, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レニバリ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren
Summary: Earth-2 Barry talking to Earth-2 Len about Captain Cold after he got back from Earth-1. Len is jealous a bit...E1から戻ってきたE2!バリーが、E2!市長のレンにE1!キャプテン・コールドの話をしたら…





	a Hero needs a Villan

**Author's Note:**

> またもや、E2!バリーと市長さんのお話です。
> 
> This E2!Barry and E2!Len ColdFlash FF is translated into Chinese. you can read [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111106)  
> Many thanks to UsagiKobo

　今日は出会ってからずっとバリーの笑みが絶えることがなく機嫌が良いのが分かる。  
　レンはそのことに少し戸惑う。  
　ようやく二人きりになって互いを見つめ合った時に、バリーはくすくすと笑いながら問う。

「ねぇ、今までしてきた一番悪い事って何？」  
「悪い事？」  
「うん。心配しなくても口外はしないよ。と言うか、言いたくないことは言わなくてもいいんだ」  
「？」

　単なる好奇心だからと微笑むバリーに、レンは少し眉を潜めたが、それでも可愛い恋人の言うことならば･･･と真剣に考え込む。

「あんまり思いつかないな、コレ以外は」

　暫くしてレンはそう言いつつ、バリーの白く細い首元にそっと唇を落とす。

「･･･レン」

　レンの名を呼ぶバリーの声が、幾分か非難めいた音を含んでいて、レンは笑顔を拭い取ると真面目な面持ちになった。

「済まない、質の悪い冗談だ。  
　･･････悪い事か。この間公用車を使ってビッグ・ベリー・バーガーを買いに行った･･･。でも支払いは勿論私の財布からだ。税金じゃない」

　慌てて付け足す最後の言葉か言い訳めいていて、バリーはレンを可愛いなと思う。  
　本当に真面目な市長さんだ。

「他には･･･あぁ、大事な食事会だったと言うのに、どうしても相手の態度に我慢できず仮病で早目に切り上げてしまった。大事な政に私情を挟むなんて、市長失格だよな？」

　自嘲めいた呟きと共に情けない顔で苦笑するレンに、バリーは心が疼くのを止められない。  
　本当にこの男はなんて愛おしいんだろうか？  
　だからバリーは安心させるように、にっこりと大きく笑いながら首を横に振った。

「全然だよ。セントラルシティの市長はレン以外に有り得ない。君は皆のヒーローなんだよ」  
「バリー」

　優しい言葉にレンの眉がなんとも情けなく歪むが、これは喜びの現れだ。  
　ふふふと笑いながらバリーは恋人の額に接吻した。

「ねぇ、知ってる？もう一つの世界での君は犯罪者なんだよ」  
「え」

　驚くレンに、バリーは尚も言葉を続ける。

「しかも凄い悪党なんだ。フラッシュをも手を焼くスーパーヴィラン、  
その名はキャプテン・コールド！」  
「コールド?」  
「常に冷静沈着で物事をクールに運び、そして命中するもの全てを凍てつかせるコールド銃を手にして悪事を働く犯罪者、それがキャプテン・コールド」

　どこか得意気に言うバリーの姿が、レンはどうにも面白くない。

「ふ、ん･･･俺だって、冷静沈着と言われてる」

　不貞腐れた物言いにレンがヤキモチを妬いているのだと思うと、バリーはもう彼が欲しくて仕方なくなった。

「うん、レンもクール・ビューティだよ」  
「も？　バリー･･･」

　幾ら同じ顔、同じ名前でも、こちらは全く知らない相手で、二人きりの大事な時間に他の男の話を嬉々とされるのはレンにはどうにも耐えられなかった。  
　しかも、『も』だって？  
　バリーの中でその男が自分よりも先に来るとは、どんなシチュエーションでもあってはならないことだ。  
　レンは無言でバリーをベッドに押し倒すと、赤く色付き物欲しそうにしている唇に吸い付いた。

「んっ･･･」

　鼻から抜ける上擦った声がレンの耳に心地良い。そのまま口を割って舌で口内を弄るとバリーの思考はぐずぐずに溶け始める。  
　やがて息も絶え絶えとなって欲望の波に呑まれながら、バリーはレンの耳元で囁いた。

「でも僕は、レンがどれだけ熱くなれるか知ってる――」  
「！」

　悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべるバリーにレンは一瞬驚愕する。  
　だが、

「来て？」

　とバリーがシーツの上で寝そべったまま、そっと脚を開いて誘いをかければ、レンは咆哮しつつ愛おしい青年の身体に向かってダイブする。

「悪い子だ」

　レンは笑いながらバリーの首筋から順番に下へ口付けていきながら手際よく着衣を剥いでいく。

「レンはセントラルシティのヒーローだから。  
ヒーローにはやっぱり悪役がいないとね･･･」

　興奮に色付くピンクの頬が、レンの劣情を煽る。  
　早くと無言で強請るように腰を押し付けて煽るバリーは確かに悪魔のように魅力的だ。  
　舌舐めずをして、レンはバリーを鋭い眼光で射貫くと一言。

「悪党にはそれなりの仕置きを与えてやる」

　掠れた声はバリーの耳を犯し、届いた言葉はバリーの脳を犯す。  
　ヒーローとヴィランの関係がこんなにいやらしいものだったのか･･･と、バリーは自分の仕掛けたヒーローごっこで思い知る。  
　もうヒーロー物はおいそれと観れないなとどこか残念に思いつつも、今は自分の与えられた役を演じる為にバリーは悪戯っぽく微笑んだ。


End file.
